Disney Descendants 2: Revelations
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: The fight with Uma has passed and the dust is starting to settle however before they return back to Auradon Ben pulls Mal to one side. Are they going to be able to fix things? Yes they risked it all to ensure each other's safety; but the words from their recent argument is still raw and fresh in their minds. Read more to find out! SLIGHT SPOILERS. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my new D2 story! This idea came to me when I was lying in bed after night shift and before it could slip from my tired brain I wrote it down. After some very much needed tweaks here and there I was able to come up with a story that I am very happy with so I hope you enjoy it as well. This story was also added to the pile of stories that I wanted to get done before D2 came out; I know this sounds crazy but I didn't really need to see the film or read the book for me to post these stories as these are things that I could imagine happening after the films.** **What did you think of D2? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

 **P.S I just thought that I would make you aware that I have added some notes in the introduction of this chapter (just below) which may give you spoilers to the film. So if you haven't watched the film yet then read at your own peril.**

 **ADDED AFTER WATCHING D2: this story works on the premise of that after Mal's fight with Uma on the Isle, Ben takes Mal to one side before they return to Auradon. So like my 'Disney Descendants 2: A Second Chance' story in this time line the part where Uma hypnotises Ben doesn't exist. Bal is my OTP and it killed me to see Ben with Uma. Ben belongs with Mal, now and for always!**

* * *

"Where are we?" Ben asked after I led him into my hideaway. The fight was over and both Ben and the Fairy Godmother's wand is safe; I was over the dome that we had managed to sort everything out. However Ben took me to one side and he told me that we needed to talk; so I suggested that we come here as we would have some privacy. All the way here my stomach was churning and bubbling; me and Ben still hadn't spoken properly since our argument and yes things looked like there were ok. But I couldn't escape the feeling that things might not be as how they appear.

"My hideaway" I advised as I stood next to one of the tables.

"Well mine, Evie, Jay and Carlos's" I quickly amended as I used both of my hands to lean on the back of one of the chairs.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Ben you said we needed to talk" I said nervously as I bit down onto my bottom lip.

"Yeah" he confirmed as he stood next to me.

"We do" he added.

"Don't you think we need to?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I think we need to" I replied.

"But I won't lie to you and say that I'm not scared because I am" I advised as I looked down.

"What are you scared of?" I heard Ben question.

"Losing you; our argument was so blunt and final. Ben we are not a couple anymore and the thought scares me" I confessed as I looked back up at Ben as I gripped the chair tightly.

"Mal-" Ben started as he stepped closer to me.

"You are not going to lose me" he said confidently.

"Ever" he pressed in case I doubted what he had just said.

"How can you know that?" I exclaimed as I let my hands fall from the chair.

"Ben I put you at a great risk; you could have really been hurt" I said sadly as I turned slightly to look up at him.

"Hey" he said and I watched as sadness fell into his eyes.

"Come here" he added and he quickly pulled me into a hug so my face was now pressed into his chest.

"Never mind all that" he dismissed before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"The main thing is that we got through it and we are still together" he advised.

"Promise?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Promise" he confirmed with a small smile.

"Nothing or no one is ever going to stop me from loving you Bertha" he said lovingly. _I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the sound of my middle name before I smiled up at Ben. I started to feel better about the situation; this is what I needed. I needed reassurance from Ben to know that we were going to be ok; of course I knew there was always going to be a chance that he might want to end things and this thought petrified me._

"And nothing or no one is ever going to stop me from loving you Florian" I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you" Ben chuckled before he pressed his lips against mine for a brief kiss.

"I love you too" I replied as Ben's hands dropped my waist and he took my hands from behind his neck and he interlocked his fingers with me.

"More than strawberries" I said happily.

"More than Tourney" he promised which made us both chuckle.

"So let's make this official" he said lovingly.

"Official?" I asked as I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Mal will you please be my girlfriend again? This time never leave me?" he asked sincerely as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Yes" I said as a large grin spread across my face. _I got my Benny back! And this time I was never going to let him go._

"On one condition?" I asked which made Ben's face drop in concern.

"Ok" he said.

"What?" He questioned.

"You don't leave me either" I begged sadly.

"Never!" Ben exclaimed and he pulled me tight to him. After we had been cuddling for a few minutes I looked up at Ben and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"So-" I prompted after I pulled away breathlessly.

"So?" he asked.

"You came all this way to say something" I teased.

"Yeah I did" he confirmed and I watched as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Ben?" I asked after we stood staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"Sorry" he apologised as I watched him break out of his train of thought.

"I got a little distracted" he advised.

"I can tell" I chuckled.

"You caught me off guard" he laughed.

"Anyway-" he started.

"Mal I hate arguing with you" he advised and I watched as his face dropped slightly.

"I don't like arguing with you either" I agreed as I pursed my lips together.

"But I never meant for you to come back here" he pressed as he dropped my right hand and cupped my face.

"I know" I answered.

"It's just-" I started.

"Just?" Ben prompted.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings" I advised nervously.

"Well I definitely want to know now" Ben said sternly.

"It's nothing that bad" I stated.

"It's just-" I repeated. _I didn't know how Ben was going to react to what I was about to say to him; I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But I knew that I had to be honest with him as this was the only way that me and Ben were going to be able to get through this._

"Ben since your coronation we have sat down and talked and talked and we have learnt a lot about each other" I said as I looked up at him.

"Correct" he answered.

"Ben I need you to let me explain this, without you interrupting me" I advised.

"Ok I'll try" he promised.

"Good; I don't want you to get the wrong end of the wand" I chuckled.

"Ok" Ben chuckled.

"Please continue" he advised.

"Ben you know all my life I have had this big stigma of wanting to prove myself because of my mother. Around the time of our argument I was struggling-" I started but stopped when I saw Ben open his mouth to speak so I quickly placed my right index finger against Ben's mouth. I then watched as Ben nodded at me and so I removed my finger and continued.

"I didn't want to say anything because-" I started but stopped when I started to feel a lump start to form in my throat.

"I felt as if I wasn't enough; I was struggling to be this lady of the court thing for you. I made the decision to be good Ben and I don't want any different" I urged.

"But somewhere along the way I lost me; I felt as if I became someone that I am not" I advised but stopped when tears started to form in my eyes so I tore my eyes away from Ben and looked down.

"I wanted to that perfect princess that you need; but it felt as if I had to change to be that for you. So after our row I felt so conflicted and I was pushed to my limit" I said as I wiped my eyes.

"So I came back here" I advised as I looked up and quickly let my eyes roam over the room.

"Yes it's a hell hole" I muttered before I looked up at Ben.

"But it's my hell hole" I laughed.

"There was a point when I would do anything to get off this stupid rock and here I am eager to get back here" I stated bluntly as I looked away and started to stare into space.

"How stupid is that?" I asked rhetorically.

"Not at all" Ben answered which made me look back at him.

"Mal this is your home; when you are feeling down it is going to give you reassurance" Ben replied as I wiped my eyes again.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Mal there is something that I want you to understand" he answered.

"Unless-" he prompted as he pulled one brow up at me.

"Unless?" I asked.

"You're not finished?" he asked.

"No I am" I confirmed.

"Ok" Ben replied as he nodded.

"Mal we are a couple if you are feeling like this you need to let me know; if things are getting too much you need to tell me so I can make them better for you. I'm annoyed at myself that I didn't notice" he explained.

"Don't!" I pressed as my face fell. _I couldn't have Ben blaming himself for this; it wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's it was mine; I should have been more open and honest about things._

"Please don't!" I begged and I reached up and cupped his face in both of my hands.

"This is my problem not yours" I stated as I started to stare into his eyes.

"No Mal" he dismissed as he reached up and started to stroke the backs of my hands.

"It's **OUR** problem; this is how relationships work" he stressed.

"We get through these things together" he added.

"Mal you are good enough; you are everything I need. Be you; because that is the girl I fell in love with. I know all this is all still new to you but you need to come to me; you can trust me with these things. I will always make time for you and help you through anything; just like you will for me" Ben said lovingly as he stared into my eyes.

"Of course" I replied.

"Promise to come to me?" he asked.

"Promise" I said and I pulled Ben into a hug as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So we are ok then?" I asked over his shoulder.

"More than ok" Ben advised as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Are we ok on your side?" he questioned.

"More than ok" I confirmed and Ben smiled down at me before he pulled me into another hug.

"However-" he started.

"However?" I repeated as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"When we get back home we will need to discuss this lady of the court thing; I want you happy and comfortable. Maybe something we could talk to my parents about?" he suggested.

"Yeah; thank you" I replied.

"I am really sorry for everything that I said; I didn't mean it" I said.

"Me too baby" Ben replied as he reached up and cupped my face again.

"Let's just draw a line under it all and start again?" Ben suggested.

"Agreed" I said with a large toothy grin.

"Now Mal" Ben teased.

"Yes Ben?" I teased back as I winked up at him.

"Now we have cleared everything up" he said cheekily.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I think there is one thing we need to do" he chuckled as he stroked his right thumb along my bottom lip.

"Go home together?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Yes that" he agreed.

"But something else" he added.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Kiss and make up" he flirted.

"Come here you" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"My bad boy" I flirted.

"Hmm" Ben purred before our lips crushed together and we started to fall into a series of long and loving kisses. We pulled away breathlessly and looked up at each other for a few seconds before we crushed our lips together once more. However as Ben deepened the kiss an idea came to me; which made me pull away slowly.

"Something wrong?" Ben asked as he ran his fingers through my hair which started to send shivers up and down my spine.

"No" I advised. _Of course there was nothing wrong; I wanted to show Ben something. Something that in our many conversations in the past he had told me that he wished he could see. Now was probably the best time to show him before we returned to Auradon as I didn't think it was safe for either me or Ben to return back to the Isle after we left._

"I have just had an idea" I advised.

"Ok" Ben said with a small smile.

"What?" he asked eagerly.

"Come and find out" I chuckled as I untangled myself from Ben's arms. I was met with Ben pulling a confused face at me; I smiled up at him before I slid my hand into his and started to lead him from the room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, where do you think Mal is taking Ben? Read and find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After we left my hideaway we met Evie, Jay, Carlos, Chad, Lonnie, Jane and Dizzy in the market place and I advised them that me and Ben would meet them around three so we could all travel back to Auradon together. When they asked where we were going all I would tell them is that I wanted to show Ben something. They must have known where I wanted to go with Ben as I watched as they all smiled at me and nodded before they turned around to go and potter about before we had to return to Auradon - which gave me two hours on my own with Ben.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as we made our way to a very old, battered and derelict building that overlooked the whole market place.

"Mal hold up" he added as tightened his hand in mine which made me stop next to the locked and rusted metal shutter at the front of the building.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere I know you are going to want to see" I advised as I dropped his hand and I started to walk down the side back alley. I heard Ben's footsteps behind me and I grinned at him before I pushed a piece of loose wood in the fence to one side and I slid through it. I then held the wood open so Ben could crawl through the gap and when he was all the way through I let go of it and it filled the dusty back yard with a loud bang.

"Right" Ben said slowly and I watched as he looked around the beaten down and washed out back yard. I then took a step from Ben and walked up to the back door and I struggled with the door handle; I had to remember the knack of opening it as someone had wedged it a certain way so no one could disturb them.

"Mal?" I heard Ben say as I continued to struggle.

"Bear with me" I advised and I heard a click as the door unlocked.

"Come on" I said as I reached over and slid my hand into his and I started to lead him into the building.

"Mal where are we?" I heard Ben ask as he closed the door behind him.

"My house" I advised as we started to walk up the rickety stairs.

"What?" Ben asked and I turned around and looked at him through the dark staircase that was only lit up from the window in the roof above the stairwell.

"This is my house" I explained.

"Bargain Castle" I added waving my free hand in the air with a flourish.

"I don't think it is safe for either of us to come back after this; so I wanted to spend some time here with you before we go back" I advised.

"We don't have to?" I stated as I watched Ben's blank face.

"No" he muttered which made my face drop.

"I want to" he pressed with a small smile.

"I want to see" he urged which made me grin.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Lead the way Princess" he said eagerly and I turned around and started to lead him up the stairwell to my used to be home.

* * *

After showing Ben around my now very dusty home we now were making our way somewhere where it was going to be a big deal for me and Ben. A big deal for Ben as he knew that I spent quite a lot of time in there as he had already told me that he wanted to know everything about me. I didn't mind showing Ben; yes it was a big deal as it was making me lower my walls down to him but I knew that as we were in a relationship we needed to take steps like these to make us better and stronger.

"Finally" I said as I lead Ben to the final room in Bargain Castle.

"My room" I added and I kicked the door open and my eyes widened at the view. Someone had obviously been in here; my black bed that used to stand in the middle of the room has been moved. It now looked like someone had slid it across to the other end of the room against the wall; I wouldn't put it past Uma to behind this to be honest.

"It's a little bit on the dusty side" I noted as I walked up to my bed and I rested my right hand onto one of the gargoyles that littered each bedpost. Whoever had been in here had ripped the velvet canopy off the bed and I noticed that it was now on the floor; I smiled at the memory of how low it used to lie that it nearly fell on top of me.

I then walked up to my bed and picked the blanket up and shook the thick layer of dust off; if me and Ben were going to spend some time in here we might as well be comfortable. I then quickly threw the pillows against the wall to knock the dust out of them and as I rested them both back onto my bed I then noticed my desk.

"Aww" I whined sadly as I quickly walked up to my desk.

"It also looks like someone has been in here and taken my spoils" I said as I ran my fingers through the bad part of my stolen collection that had taken years to complete and I started to notice what had been taken. I then smiled at myself but I then froze when I thought came to me - _Ben hadn't said anything since we walked into my room._ I looked up and I watched as he slowly continued to look around the room and he was pursing his lips together.

"Ben?" I said slowly as I took a step towards him.

"Yeah" he answered as he finally tore his eyes away from my old room and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah" he repeated as he looked away from me and quickly looked around my room again.

"It's different to how I imagined" he advised as he looked back at me.

"Right?" I prompted as I stood in front of him.

"How did you imagine it?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up at him in confusion.

"Well I knew it would be purple" he chuckled and he pursed his lips together.

"Something on your mind?" I noted.

"I just didn't know how you guys lived" he said sadly as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Hey" I said quickly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please don't feel bad" I said with a small smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"That wasn't the intention of showing you my home" I said as I nodded to the right.

"It was something you said that you would like to see" I advised.

"I know" he replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry I am ruining this moment" Ben said sadly.

"You're not" I dismissed.

"Come here Beastie" I advised and I stepped out of his arms and held my hand out for him. I watched as Ben then smiled at me as he slid his hand into mine and I lead him to my bed and we both sat down.

"Now" I said with a grin as I squeezed his right hand in my left.

"Now?" he asked as his face dropped into confusion.

"Where were we in my hideaway?" I flirted as I slid closer to Ben and wrapped my arms back around his neck.

"I think it was a little something like this" Ben purred as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We both chuckled at each other before our lips found each other's again and we got lost in a long and loving series of kisses; this time there was nothing to stop us. No one was about to walk in on us; my mother was most definitely wasn't going to stop us and this is how it should be. Me and Ben needed this time together to make up properly without the chance of someone walking in and ruining the moment. And the fact that it killed two dragons with one stones was even better; it meant that Ben saw my home and we both got some quality time together. I had just removed Ben's hat and threw it to the floor and I was about to let my hands start to run through his hair; however what stopped me was when I felt Ben's right hand cup my left breast.

"I am so sorry!" Ben exclaimed after I pulled away.

"I got lost in the moment" he advised.

"Hey" I said as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"It's ok" I reassured him with a smile.

"I don't mind" I advised.

"You are my boyfriend" I reminded him.

"Yeah" Ben said proudly and I pressed my lips against his for a brief kiss and when we broke apart both of our faces spread into smiles.

"You can do it again if you want?" I offered. _Yes Ben hadn't done this before but for some reason it felt right; and if Ben was ok with it then so was I._

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said and I pressed my lips against his once more and I dropped his face and I started to run my fingers through his hair. I felt Ben's hand return to my left breast and I couldn't help but moan against his mouth which made Ben pull away. We both chuckled at each other before I crushed my lips against Ben's and yet again we got lost into another series of long and loving kisses; we both pulled away when the urge to breath came with an ache in our lungs. As I attempted to regulate my breathing I cast a look at my bed and then an idea came to me.

"Ben" I breathed as the ache in my lungs started to subside.

"Aha" he replied.

"You can say no-" I started.

"Right?" Ben asked slowly as he looked into my eyes.

"Do you want to lie down?" I asked as I nodded towards my bed. _Yes yet again this was something that me and Ben hadn't done before and if Ben said no I would respect his wishes; but right now all I wanted to do was be in his strong, inviting arms._

"Erm" Ben said nervously and I watched as he tore his eyes away from mine and he looked down at my bed.

"You can say no" I repeated.

"It's just so we are more comfortable" I advised. _This was the truth; I wanted us to be more comfortable. Making out with Ben was amazing however sitting like this was starting to get a little bit uncomfortable if I was being honest._

"Erm" he repeated.

"Yeah" he advised with a small smile.

"You sure?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up.

"Yeah" he repeated with my favourite grin.

"You just wanted to get me in here" he teased.

"No I didn't!" I puffed.

"I wanted to get you in here to show you my home" I advised.

"That and make out a little bit" I quickly added and due to the look Ben was currently giving me I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"I see" he noted.

"Well lead the way Dragon" he chuckled.

"Hmm" I purred and I kicked my legs over him and quickly slid down the bed and put my head onto my now not dusty pillows. I watched as Ben crawled onto my bed and he lay down next to me so he was now propped up on his left elbow.

"I love you Mal" he said sincerely with a small smile.

"I love you too Ben" I replied lovingly and Ben grinned at me before he pressed his lips against mine and it didn't take very long for us to pick up from where we lost off a few moments ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far. As I am writing this we are currently eleven days from D2; can it not just hurry up already!** **Also content warning for suggested smut and such like in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Is something wrong?" I asked as Ben pulled away harshly; at some point of our make out session Ben ended up on top of me and to be honest I really liked being that close to him.

"Erm" he said nervously.

"No" he added and I noted that he pulled his hips away from me. I was about to ask him what he was doing but then my eyes widened as I realised the reason for Ben's sudden strange behaviour.

"Oh" I muttered.

"Have you got-" I started to ask and I watched as Ben threw a startled look at me.

"Erm" I continued as I thought about what to call it.

"You know?" I asked as I nodded down to his crotch area.

"Yes" he confirmed and I watched as his cheeks started to go red.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised and he looked away from me.

"Hey" I said as I cupped his face in my hands which forced him to look at me.

"Don't be sorry" I said with a small smile as I hoped that this would reassure him.

"I would worry if I didn't get that reaction" I advised before pressing a brief kiss against his lips. After I pulled away I looked into his eyes and then a thought came to my mind; I knew it might be forward of me but Ben had always told me if there was something on our minds we should talk about it.

"Ben" I said hoping that I wasn't about to ruin the moment.

"Aha" he said and he rolled off me fully and I noticed that he crossed his legs.

"You don't need to answer this question?" I offered as I watched him roll onto his left side so he was looking down at me.

"Right?" he asked.

"How far have you gone?" I asked quickly before I could decide against asking him.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"If I am honest with you-" he started.

"The furthest I have gone is what we are currently doing" he admitted as I noted that the colour of embarrassment started to return to his cheeks. _To be honest I really appreciated that he told me the truth; which made it a lot easier for me to discuss this. Yes this was always going to be an awkward conversation between me and Ben but at least we were getting it over and done with now._

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" he replied with a small and nervous smile.

"I see" I noted as I nodded.

"How I many boyfriends have you had?" Ben enquired and I couldn't help but smile at Ben's questioning - the typical gentleman part of him made sure that he wasn't as blunt as I had been.

"One" I advised.

"I see" he noted as he nodded at this information.

"So you have you gone further?" he questioned.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"You know how far I've gone" I added.

"What?" he asked.

"Ben you asked how many boyfriends I have had-" I started to advise.

"You are the only one" I confirmed. _This was true before going to Auradon I had never had a boyfriend or gone anywhere with anyone; this was down to the fact that my mother had told me all my life that love was ridiculous and for the weak and pathetic. Obviously I knew different now but at the time I used all of my time, plotting, scheming, spray painting and drawing._

"You always will be" I promised as I watched as Ben readjusted himself and he propped himself up on his left elbow.

"Hmm" Ben purred before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"And you will be the only one for me" he promised as I reached up and stroked his face with my left hand.

"Good" I said smugly before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"Nice to know there is no pressure" he noted.

"For what?" I asked.

"To be better than someone else" he advised.

"I see" I replied and I watched as Ben readjusted his legs and he pulled an awkward face.

"Do you need me to move?" I asked as I didn't know how to make it better for Ben.

"No" he advised.

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable" he added.

"Talk about something else so I can try and distract myself" he asked.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Anything" he groaned.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"I can't think about what to say" I admitted nervously.

"Makes a change" Ben chuckled as he playfully shoved me.

"Hey!" I said as I pretended to be hurt.

"Sorry" he chuckled and as I looked at him another thought came to me. _After everything that had happened I could have lost Ben and this scared me but it also made me realise something - that I was ready to take certain steps in mine and Ben's relationship. However me and Ben needed to talk about things; we both needed to be on the same page. Everything I had with Ben was amazing and I didn't want to ruin anything that we had by one of us putting our foots in it. But I needed Ben to know something; hopefully it wouldn't ruin things._

"Ben" I said and I watched as he grinned at me.

"Yes beautiful" he said happily.

"We are in a good place at the moment, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah" he said.

"I do believe we are" he confirmed but I then watched as his face dropped.

"Do you not think we are?" he asked and I noticed that panic started to appear in his leaf green eyes.

"I think we are" I urged as I put my left hand on his chest.

"Erm-" I started nervously as I started to doubt whether I should bring this up or not.

"What's on your mind?" Ben questioned.

"I don't know whether we are at the same stage" I advised nervously as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Same stage?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up at me.

"Ben what I am about to say-" I started as I started to stroke his chest.

"Doesn't mean you need to agree; just after nearly losing you-" I muttered.

"Just say it baby" Ben reassured and I felt his right hand reach over to my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I looked into his green eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm my nerves and decided to do it quick so I opened my mouth to speak.

"I'm ready when you are" I said as I started to get lost into his eyes.

"What?" he asked and I then watched as his eyes widened.

"Oh" he muttered.

"You mean?" he prompted.

"Yes" I answered.

"I am ready to make love to you; but it doesn't need to be now, this month or even this year Ben" I confirmed as I reached over and cupped his face in both of my hands.

"I love you and I will wait an eternity for you; so please don't feel rushed or pressured" I said lovingly and I watched as Ben smiled at me.

"I want to do it for the right reasons" I advised before I grinned up at him.

"Because we will both be ready" I finished lovingly.

"I see" he noted.

"Sorry if that is too much" I said nervously.

"No" Ben pressed as he shook his head.

"No it isn't" he dismissed and a large grin spread across his face.

"It actually means a great deal to me that you would tell me that" he advised.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Mal we both know you telling me that you love me is a big deal in itself; but for you to want me physically as well" he added as he tightened his right arm around me so I was now pressed tightly against him.

"That means the world" he finished before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Yeah" I replied after we pulled away.

"It does to me as well" I advised as I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs.

"We don't even have to jump straight into sex we could fool around, when we are both ready for it that is" I advised.

"Lead up into it?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" I advised and I looked down nervously. _I know that this might be a lot in a short space in time and I was started to get a gut feeling telling me that there was a strong possibility that I had ruined everything._

"Mal as long as discuss things; it will be ok" Ben said and he reached up and used his right hand under my chin to make me look up at him.

"But I want to assure you of something as well" he pressed.

"What?" I asked as I started to get lost into his eyes again.

"I'm ready too" he admitted.

"Really?" I asked as my body went into shock.

"You're not just saying it?" I quickly asked. _The fact that Ben wanted me like that meant a great deal; of course at some point me and Ben would get to this stage but the fact that it was happening was overwhelming me. All I wanted all through my life was for someone to love me and I got that from Ben so in return I wanted to be everything that he wanted and needed._

"No" Ben advised before he pressed another kiss against my lips.

"I love you so much; and after all of this I want to show you how much you mean to me" he advised.

"Come here Ben" I giggled and I pulled Ben back on top of me and I crushed my lips against his and we fell into another heated make out session that meant both mine and Ben's hands roamed over each other's bodies.

"Do you want to wait until we go home?" he asked as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Or do you want to right now?" he asked nervously as he stared into my eyes.

"Erm" I said nervously. _I was ready to take this step with Ben but I wanted to make sure that we were both ready and not just going along with it as the other one wanted it. I didn't know whether this was a stupid thought or not but the thought of wanting to be perfect for Ben was over ruling my mind at the moment._

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked as I started to play with the hair on the back of his head.

"Mal I haven't been sure of nothing more in my life" he confirmed which made a large grin spread across my face.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sure" I pressed.

"Do you want to now?" Ben asked.

"It's ok if you don't?" he offered.

"Yes" I confirmed which made a large grin spread across his face. _I was ready; after nearly losing Ben I wanted to show him how much he meant to me and it would appear that Ben was on the same wave length as me._

"You?" I checked again.

"Yes" he admitted.

"Then I think it is settled then Beastie" I flirted as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"Come here" I teased.

"Let's really kiss and make up" I purred which made Ben chuckle before he pressed his lips against mine once more and me and Ben started to take a very important step in our relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, what did you think of that last chapter? Sorry if it isn't what you wanted but hey! This is only one version of what could have happened after the fight with Uma. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Me and Ben pulled away breathlessly and we broke apart and threw ourselves down on my pillows. We lay there trying to regulate our breathing for a few minutes before I felt Ben throw my blanket over us as he pulled me to him so I was now snuggled into his chest.

"Well that was-" Ben breathed as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah" I agreed as I snuggled more into his chest.

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Yes Ben" I replied as I looked up at him.

"I love you" he said lovingly.

"I love you too" I replied happily as a smile spread across my face. Me and Ben smiled at each other for a few seconds before Ben pressed a kiss against my lips.

"I can't believe what we have just done" I said happily as I grinned up at Ben. _I never expected that this would happen this soon in our relationship but now that it had I was glad. I now felt closer to Ben; and as I was looking into his eyes I was more determined of something. I always knew that Ben was my soul mate but now we had slept together it seemed more certain that we were meant to be together._

"Do you regret it?" Ben asked slowly.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Most definitely not!" I advised and I watched as Ben grinned at me; however a thought came to my mind - _why did Ben ask this? Did he regret what we had just done?_

"Do you?" I asked.

"Hell no!" he exclaimed.

"I've just made love to the one and only woman for me; I am never ever going to regret that" he promised as he cupped my face with his left hand.

"Look at you being all cute" I noted.

"Why thank you" he teased as he pulled a funny face at me.

"Look at you being all sexy" he purred.

"Why thank you" I teased back mimicking his voice.

"Oi!" he said and both of his hands dropped to my waist.

"Don't!" I begged but it was too late as Ben started to tickle both of my sides.

"Don't!" I shrieked as I attempted to wriggle away from him.

"Please!" I begged as I failed to move away from him.

"People will hear where we are" I warned him as I continued to shriek and giggle at him.

"That's if they haven't heard us already" I giggled.

"Fine!" Ben puffed as he stopped tickling me.

"You owe me" he warned me.

"For what?" I asked as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Teasing me" he advised as he pouted at me.

"You teased me first" I accused which made Ben chuckle.

"I suppose I did" he agreed.

"Fine!" he puffed again.

"I'll let you off" he said sarcastically.

"Good" I said smugly before pressing my lips against his for a brief kiss. Me and Ben started to stare at each other and my mind started to wander on what we have just done; another thought then wandered into my mind. _Yes I was over the moon that I had slept with Ben; and I couldn't get over that it happened. But what also took me off guard was that this happened on the Isle and not in Auradon. I couldn't help but let a laugh escape my mouth and I then watched as Ben started to look confused._

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Just how things have changed and the fact that you are going to be very happy with yourself" I explained.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well if someone told me a year ago that I would not only be in love with my soul mate-" I started to explain.

"But had sex in my own bed here I would have thought they were a lunatic" I chuckled.

"Not many people are going to be able to say they have screwed the Big Bad's daughter; especially in her bed in Bargain Castle" I added.

"I see what you mean; yeah I am very happy with myself however-" he answered but stopped himself as he pursed his lips together.

"I hope to be the only one" he stated as he stroked my face with his thumb with his left hand.

"Well I have no other plans to go off with anyone else" I teased. After everything that had happened over these last couple of days I needed to reassure Ben; he had reassured me and what I was about to tell him would do this.

"If fact-" I started.

"I want to admit something to you; I think you will like it" I advised.

"I just hope it isn't too much" I warned him.

"Ok" he replied slowly.

"Go on" he prompted.

"There is a reason how I know you are the only one for me; apart from the fact I love you endlessly" I said but ended when I watched a large grin spread across his face.

"I love you endlessly too" he promised which made me grin before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"What is this reason?" he asked eagerly which made me chuckle.

"Ben you know I am part faery, right?" I asked.

"Correct" he confirmed.

"Well faeries are big on promises" I advised.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"And we have kinda promised ourselves to each other" I advised slowly.

"What?" Ben asked as his eyes widened.

"When?" he quickly asked.

"Well you promised yourself to me when you were singing to me at your Tourney match; I promised myself to you just before my mother tried to steal the wand at your coronation" I explained.

"What does this mean?" Ben questioned.

"That we are stuck together I guess" I advised.

"I will always be scared of losing you; like I know you are with me" I advised and I felt Ben's right arm tighten around me.

"But the fact that I know that we have promised ourselves to each other does in fact reassure me" I explained.

"Ok" Ben replied.

"Sorry if that is too much; I know we haven't been together long" I said as I winced in case I had just ruined the moment.

"No it's ok" he dismissed.

"I like the way things have gone; yes it has been quick but I haven't been so sure about anything in my life" he said sincerely with my favourite cute smile.

"Me too" I agreed.

"Hmmm" he purred and he pressed his lips against mine and we got lost into another series of long and loving kisses.

* * *

After me and Ben made out for a little bit we then cuddled and talked aimlessly about anything that came to our minds; Ben checked his phone and we both sighed when we realised that we had to meet the other's in twenty minutes. So with this thought in mind we unwillingly untangled ourselves from each other and started to pull our clothes on; as I started to pull my pants on I couldn't stop grinning at what me and Ben had just done. However as my mind started to fixate on it I realised something and I needed to speak to Ben about it.

"Ben?" I said as I watched Ben pull his trousers on.

"Yes Mal?" he replied as he looked up as he started to fasten the belt on his trousers.

"I don't mean to pry" I advised.

"Right?" Ben said slowly.

"And sorry for putting this bluntly" I apologised as I picked my trousers up.

"Go on" he prompted as he sat down on my bed and he watched me pull my trousers on.

"Why did you have a condom in your wallet?" I asked. _In all honesty, I was glad that he did but it just caught me off guard that he had one just when we so happened to need one._

"Oh" he said as he eyes widened.

"That" he added as he reached over for his t-shirt.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I'm glad you had one otherwise I would have had to go to have a very awkward conversation with Doctor Cameron; it just took me off guard when you had one" I admitted as I reached over for my purple lace bra.

"I see" he noted as he watched me put my bra on. _For some reason it didn't feel strange sitting and talking to Ben like this; we had already seen each other naked; so why should it matter if Ben sees me like this now._

"I hope this doesn't sound strange-" he started nervously as he started to fidget with his t-shirt.

"Right?" I prompted.

"But my parents gave me them" he admitted as he looked down to the floor.

"What?" I asked.

"Why?" I questioned quickly.

"They gave me the 'talk' after I started dating Audrey which was the worst thing ever; yes they told me that as I was due to become King I had to be very careful as any children I have need to be in wedlock" he explained and I froze at the word 'children'. _Yes me and Ben had taken certain steps in our relationship; but I knew that that particular step was off the cards for a few years - at least!_

"They didn't think I would just jump into bed with anyone but they told me that if I ever felt ready they wanted me to be safe. They said they can't stop me but they want me to be responsible" he added.

"I see" I noted as I nodded.

"That ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I advised.

"Did you ever think you were going to use them with Audrey?" I quickly asked as I looked up at him. I watched as Ben's eyes widened at this question; I know that Ben didn't really like talking about his relationship with Audrey but I wanted to know where I stood.

"The thought did cross my mind at one point" he confessed.

"But it never felt right" he added which made me pull one brow up at him.

"Like it did with you" he said as a smile spread across both of our faces.

"Sorry for being blunt-" he apologised.

"But no other girl has ever turned me on as much as you have" he admitted and his cheeks started to heat up again and I couldn't help but grin at how innocent my Benny was.

"Erm" I said nervously as I pulled my t-shirt on. _Yes I might have thought Ben was being cute but I didn't know how to react to what Ben had just said._

"Sorry" he quickly apologised.

"No" I quickly said as I pulled my hair out from underneath my t-shirt.

"Don't feel bad about that" I advised with a smile.

"You make me feel the exact same" I advised and I watched as a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"We have a new set of problems though" I teased.

"Which are?" Ben asked happily.

"First of all making sure that no one knows what we are doing or what we have done" I advised. _I know that Evie will probably think something has happened and this was fine; E was my best friend so I knew I could tell her something to a degree. However I didn't want the likes of the Fairy Godmother or Ben's parents to know - that would just make it really embarrassing._

"Correct" Ben agreed.

"And this one is probably going to be more problematic" I chuckled.

"Right?" Ben asked as I pulled my socks back on and I watched as Ben shrugged back into his t-shirt. I had to resist the urge to pout at this as I was admiring the view of my beautiful topless boyfriend; I shook my head to dispel the thought of Ben topless in bed with me and I quickly spoke.

"How are we going to keep our hands off each other?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't know about you Ben but things feel different between us and I just want to pull your trousers down right now" I advised with a large smirk which made Ben chuckle.

"I'm sure we will think of something" he said as he reached over and brushed the hair off my right shoulder.

"We are going to have to" I agreed.

"But that doesn't mean we have to keep our hands off each other behind closed doors" he added with a smirk.

"That would be correct" I laughed.

"I'm going to have to see Doctor Cameron anyway-" I advised.

"But if I tell him what I want he's going to know what we are up to" I said nervously as I looked down and pursed my lips together.

"Why do you need to go and see him?" Ben asked.

"Well yes we've used a condom Ben but I think I should go on the pill or the implant so we are double safe" I advised as I looked back up at him.

"Oh" Ben said and I watched as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Probably for the best actually" he added as he nodded.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I don't think the kingdom is ready for any little Ben's running around" I teased.

"Or little Mal's" he chuckled.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"That isn't happening until years into the future" I urged as I flung my hand in the air with a flourish.

"No" Ben stated as he shook his head.

"I want to enjoy our time together as a loving couple first" he added lovingly.

"Agreed" I answered before he reached forward and pressed a kiss against my lips.

"We probably should go and find the others" I advised as I picked up my mobile phone and looked at the time.

"We need to get back" I added.

"Ok Princess" Ben said and we both quickly slid our shoes back on before we shrugged into our jackets. We then both stood up from the bed and I slid my hand into Ben's and I started to lead him from the room; I looked up at Ben and then my eyes widened when I realised that something was missing.

"Ben" I said slowly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Your hat" I advised as I pointed to the floor where it landed after I quickly discarded it from Ben's head.

"Oh" Ben said as he dropped my hand. I then watched as he walked up to his hat and bent over and picked it up; I smiled as I watched him dust it off before he slid it back onto his head.

"Ta da!" he joked as he gave me jazz hands as he walked back up to me.

"You know-" I started as I leant against the doorframe as I also crossed my arms over my chest.

"If you had your head screwed on properly you would be dangerous" I teased.

"Stop it Faery" he mock warned me as he stood in front of me.

"Or else what?" I laughed as I dropped my hands to my sides.

"You'll get punished" he laughed as he slid his right hand back into my left.

"Promises promises Beastie" I flirted and I then led Ben out of my bedroom in search of the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I hope you like where this story is going :). Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Ben left Bargain Castle we then met the others back at the limousine next to the barrier; we all climbed in and Jay and Lonnie sat in the front and as Jay drove us towards the barrier me and Ben snuggled into each other. We all chatted aimlessly on the drive back however I couldn't escape the fact that Evie kept throwing me and Ben looks and sometimes I caught her smirking at me and Ben. So as Ben lead me back to my dorm by the hand I knew that I would need to speak to Evie; mainly for two reasons. The first reason was the fact that I needed girl talk to help digest everything that had happened today; and second of all I knew that I was going to need to give Evie an explanation as by the look on her face she was wanting one.

* * *

"Well I will see you both later" Ben advised after Evie had closed the door behind us after we walked into our dorm.

"Yes you will" Evie advised as she quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Come here Princess" Ben said lovingly as he pulled me into a hug. I decided that this was probably the best time to talk to Ben about me speaking to Evie; _fingers crossed he wouldn't be too mad at my intentions._

"Ben" I said and he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Aha" he replied.

"Evie's giving me that look saying that she wants to talk" I advised.

"Ok" he said with a small smile.

"Is it ok if I tell her?" I asked nervously as me and Ben interlocked our fingers together.

"She's probably going to get it out of me" I warned.

"Of course" Ben answered.

"We can trust Evie" he added before he pressed a kiss against my lips which only ended when we heard the bathroom door open.

"Oh sorry" Evie quickly apologised and I turned my head to look at her and I noticed that she looked really embarrassed.

"No it's ok" I advised.

"We were just saying bye" I added with a large toothy grin.

"I see" Evie giggled and she walked up to her bed and sat down.

"One last kiss before I go?" Ben asked as he pouted.

"Go on then" I chuckled and Ben dropped my hands and he wrapped his arms around my waist as mine found his neck. I kept in my mind that Evie was there so we couldn't do anything to drastic however Ben must have forgot as I hastily pulled away when I felt Ben's hands drop from my waist and onto my bum and he gave me a quick squeeze.

"Hey!" I said as I looked up at him in shock.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised.

"But I couldn't resist" he advised nervously and I heard Evie chuckle which made me throw a shocked look at her.

"You're not sorry" I accused.

"Get out of here" I teased.

"Ok" Ben said with a smile.

"See you ladies later" Ben said as he threw both me and Evie a look before he looked back down at me which made me grin up at him. Ben pressed a kiss to the top of my head before he winked at me and stepped away from me. I pursed my lips together; _yes I knew that he had to go but all I wanted to do right now was cuddle him._ I watched as he quickly turned and left my dorm without another backwards glance. I then let my mind start to think about everything that had happened over the last twenty four hours; _yes Ben was put at a great risk but everything that had happened afterwards was perfect. Me and Ben was more closer and I didn't even think that this was possible but now that it had I couldn't stop grinning._

"Mal" Evie said breaking me out my train of thought.

"What?" I asked as I finally tore my eyes away from the door and I looked over to her.

"We need to talk" she advised.

"Do we?" I questioned.

"What about?" I enquired.

"You and Ben" she answered and I noticed that she was resisting the urge to not scream and shriek at me.

"What about me and Ben?" I wondered.

"You know what" she stated bluntly.

"No I don't" I advised as I turned around and sat down on my bed.

"Oh Mal" Evie sighed.

"Don't give me that" she whined.

"Evie can we stop the whole leading me towards whatever this is-" I started.

"Just say what you want to say" I advised.

"Right ok" she said as she stood up, walked over to me and quickly sat down next to me on my bed.

"Well you and Ben seem different" she noted.

"Different?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"How?" I questioned.

"Well you seem closer" she advised.

"Than you were before" she quickly added.

"Mal you know you can tell me anything and it will stay in this room; and I most definitely won't judge" she stressed.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Thanks" I added as I didn't know what else to say. _I knew that this was going to be an awkward conversation to have with Evie; but even though she was my best friend I felt that certain things should only be between me and Ben._

"I guess we seem closer because we are; after everything that had happened we could have lost each other. I guess we both value each other a lot more now" I explained.

"Yeah, I see that" she agreed.

"What happened when you went back to yours?" she asked.

"Evie!" I snapped.

"What?" she asked slowly as her face dropped.

"Can't anything be between me and Ben?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course" she advised.

"But like Ben I want to be there for you M; I hated seeing you go through this" she added.

"Mal given our history we are meant to be sworn enemies; but you are my sister. And I care deeply for you" she finished sincerely which made me smile at her. _Of course Evie was right; given our history me and Evie weren't meant to be the way we were. But it just goes to show that things can change and for the better_.

"Like I do with you" I agreed as I slid my right hand into her left.

"If you don't want to talk about it then we won't-" she started.

"But please know I am always here for you" she reassured me.

"Thank you" I said happily.

"It is probably for the best I tell you; otherwise you will put two and two together to get three" I chuckled.

"Hey!" Evie said as her face dropped as she started to look hurt.

"E you do have a tendency to jump in feet first before you actually know the story" I said sternly.

"Maybe" she agreed as she nodded and pursed her lips together.

"So what happened?" she asked eagerly.

"What do you think that happened?" I asked as I thought it was better to know what was on her mind then I could correct her.

"I think you and Ben have slept together" she advised.

"What?" I asked incredulously. _How did Evie do it? How was she always able to hit the nail on the head straight away every single time?_

"Yeah" she confirmed.

"What makes you think that?" I wondered innocently.

"Well you are closer; the others might not have noticed M. But I noticed that Ben has his hand on the bare skin of your back underneath your jacket in the car; just like you had your hand on his side underneath his t-shirt" she advised.

"But that doesn't mean anything" I dismissed.

"True" she agreed.

"But the fact you have this glow around you and the smug grin you have on your face when Ben is around gives you away" she advised as a smirk spread across her face.

"And both of your behaviour" she added.

"I have never seen Ben grab you like that" she finished.

"True" I agreed. I made a mental note - _I was going to have to speak to Ben about this; as we were going to watch our behaviour. If Evie could so easily guess what me and Ben had been up to then who else could if we continued to be so open with our actions?_

"You haven't denied it" Evie noted.

"No" I agreed.

"I haven't" I added.

"It would appear there is no point" I finished as I pulled a nervous look at Evie.

"So you and Ben-" she started slowly.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"We didn't intend for it to happen; but it did" I advised.

"Eekk!" Evie shrieked as she pulled me into a hug.

"How was it?" she asked as she pulled away and looked at me eagerly.

"E!" I whined.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Well I just want to make sure that you are ok" she answered.

"I am; it was nothing like I have ever expected. Ben was the most perfect gentleman" I advised as I started to smile as I thought about Ben.

"It was a little bit awkward at first; we were both nervous and fumbling around but-" I stopped as I started to remember sleeping with Ben for the first time.

"But?" Evie prompted.

"At one point everything just seemed to fit into place; it was like nothing else mattered - apart from Ben" I muttered as I started to stare into space.

"Aww M" Evie cooed as she pulled me into another hug.

"Thanks E" I replied after we pulled away.

"Please don't say anything" I begged as my face dropped.

"I won't" she promised.

"Promise me something though?" she asked.

"What?" I wondered.

"You were safe" she said which made me cringe at this question.

"Oh yeah" I advised.

"We were" I confirmed.

"But I probably still should go and see the doctor" I advised.

"Probably" she agreed and I watched as Evie stood up and walked up to her sewing desk.

"E" I said slowly as I watched her sit down at her desk.

"Yeah" she said as she turned and looked at me with her trademark smile.

"Have you?" I asked.

"Done you know what?" I prompted.

"No" she advised.

"I see" I noted as I nodded.

"Yeah" she replied.

"When the time comes you'll have to give me some pointers" she teased.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"Thanks for being there for me E" I said lovingly.

"I felt awkward telling you" I advised.

"I know you did" she replied.

"But there are things that you need to talk about Mal; you can't just bottle everything up" she advised as she picked up her sewing scissors.

"No" I agreed.

"I think that is what caused this mess in the first place" I muttered disgruntledly as I looked down at the floor.

"Maybe" she agreed.

"But you will get better at these things" she reassuringly which made me look up and I watched as she picked up a piece of blue velvet and started to cut it.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Of course I will" I added as I nodded.

"E" I said.

"Aha" she replied as she looked up at me as she placed her scissors down on the desk.

"Thank you" I said sincerely.

"For what?" Evie said as her face dropped into concern.

"Helping me through all of this; coming back to the Isle and fighting with Uma" I advised sadly before I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Hey" Evie said as she quickly stood up and walked towards my bed.

"That's what sisters are for" she said lovingly as she sat back down next to me.

"I'm totally team Mal" she chuckled as she slid her hands into mine.

"Yeah" I chuckled back.

"And I am totally team Evie" I promised.

"Mal" I heard Evie say after we had been sitting in silence for a few seconds.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I have some news of my own to tell you" she advised.

"Really?" I asked.

"What?" I questioned as a smile spread across my face.

"Doug asked me to the Royal Cotillion" she advised.

"Shut up!" I said incredulously as my face dropped in shock. _Good on Doug! I was glad that he had finally plucked up the courage to ask Evie out; they had been close since we came here and I knew that one point that it might blossom into something else but they both just needed time._

"When?" I asked as I gripped Evie's hands tightly.

"Why didn't you say something before now?" I enquired as I noted that she hadn't told me this over the last couple of days.

"Because of everything that had already happened; I hadn't gotten around to it" she advised.

"When did he ask you?" I asked.

"He asked me just after you and Ben went for your date night; I came to find you afterwards as we spent some time together" she explained and she started to stare into space. _I would bet any amount of money in the kingdom that she was now thinking about Doug_.

"E" I said and I watched as she broke out of her train of thought.

"Focus" I teased.

"Sorry" she apologised.

"But I couldn't find you because you went back to the Isle" she added.

"I see" I noted.

"Sorry about that E" I apologised.

"I shouldn't have gone" I stressed.

"I caused all of this" I sighed as I shook my head.

"Stop this M" Evie pressed as she squeezed my hands.

"I will not allow you to dwell on this" she stated.

"Neither will Ben" I advised.

"Well listen to us" she urged.

"Ok" I advised with a small smile.

"So does this mean that you and Doug are now dating?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes" she answered happily.

"But we have agreed to take it slow" she advised.

"We don't want to ruin things by rushing things" she added.

"That's a good way of looking at it" I noted as a thought then fell into my mind. _Yes me and Ben sleeping together felt right right now; but would it later on? Had we just ruined everything by going too quick?_

"Do you think me and Ben have ruined things?" I asked as I started to panic.

"No" Evie advised as she quickly shook her head.

"You and Ben love each other very much; he is your first love. You changed for him; neither of you would have done what you have just done if you didn't feel settled, secure and ready" she explained.

"No" I agreed.

"No we wouldn't have" I added as I nodded to myself. _Of course Evie was right; me and Ben wouldn't have taken this step together if we didn't feel ready_.

"Thanks again E" I thanked her.

"You're very welcome" she advised happily and I started to think about my Benny. I loved him so much and I knew this time I wasn't going to do anything to put him at risk again. I wanted to be the girl that he wanted and needed and I would try to be this until my dying breath.

"Mal" I heard Evie say which dragged me out of my train of thought.

"Aha?" I replied.

"Let's get ready" she said eagerly as she dropped my hands.

"Because before we know it the boys will be here" she laughed.

"Probably" I giggled and we both stood up to go and get our things together; so we could get ready so we could have a perfect night at the Royal Cotillion with our two perfect guys.


	6. Epilogue

**Hey guys, here we are! The end of this short story, I know I have said this a couple of times but I do hope you have enjoyed this story. See you guys later. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

It wasn't long before me and Evie both heard a knock on our dorm door; we both smiled at each other and I watched as a large grin spread across Evie's face before she quickly ran to the door and opened it. I watched as both Ben and Doug appeared in the doorway and I watched as they both stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Evie you look beautiful" Doug breathed as he looked Evie slowly up and down.

"Aww thanks Doug" I watched Evie say nervously as her cheeks started to turn pink. I then looked over and Ben and I noticed that he was looking me up and down with his mouth slightly open.

"Ben" I said with a grin as I felt my stomach flutter as I looked at my perfect man.

"Ben" I said more loudly and I couldn't help but giggle at him when I watched him break his concentration and look up at my face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is something wrong?" I asked nervously as I looked down at the yellow and blue ballroom dress that Evie had made me.

"No" Ben said happily as a smile spread across his face.

"I'm just remembering something I said to you before" he advised.

"Which is?" I questioned as I stepped in front of Ben.

"For the first time I know the difference between pretty and beautiful" he said happily. I couldn't help but grin back up at him as the memory of Ben picking me up for our first date started to play in my mind.

"Oh Ben" I breathed.

"Behave" I said embarrassed as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"No" Ben pressed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I won't have my girl thinking she is anything less than perfect" he purred as his eyes started to burn into mine.

"Ben" I heard Evie say so we both turned to look at her.

"Be careful with the dress" she advised as she nodded down at Ben's arms.

"Of course" Ben answered and I felt Ben's arms lighten slightly around my waist. I looked back up and Ben and grinned up at him; however it was at this point that I remembered my conversation with Evie and I decided that I needed to speak to Ben privately before we ventured out for our evening celebrations.

"E" I said as I looked at her.

"Yes?" She replied and I watched her throw her bag strap over her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I have a moment with Ben?" I asked and I noted that I felt Ben's arms tighten around my waist.

"I need to talk to him" I advised as I looked up at Ben and I was met with a face of confusion and concern.

"Hey" I said as I reached up and cupped his face in both of my hands.

"There's nothing wrong" I said with a small smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"I promise" I added before I pressed a brief kiss against Ben's lips.

"Of course" I heard Evie reply after I pulled away from Ben and we both looked at her and Doug.

"We will see you both later" she advised.

"See you" me and Ben said together which made us look at each other and grin.

"See you later" Evie and Doug replied and I heard Evie giggle before they both left the room. Me and Ben stared at each other for a few seconds before either of us spoke; we both couldn't stop grinning at each other; maybe Evie was right we were a lot closer to each other than we initially thought.

"You sure there is nothing wrong?" Ben asked finally breaking the silence.

"Ben there is nothing wrong; I just wanted to tell you that Evie knows" I advised.

"Everything" I added slowly.

"Oh" Ben said and I watched as his eyes widened at this information.

"Right" he said slowly.

"Sorry; but I did say I was going to talk to her" I said nervously in case I had upset him.

"It's ok; like I said we can trust Evie" he replied with a small smile.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"But what I wanted to talk to you about is that we are going to have to be careful" I explained.

"How so?" Ben questioned as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Ben I didn't need to tell Evie that we had slept together" I advised.

"Apparently she could tell" I added as I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck.

"She could tell?" he asked slowly.

"How?" he quickly questioned.

"Apparently there is this glow around me-" I started.

"Our behaviour; she said we are grinning and giggling like idiots" I continued.

"And we are acting different around each other - closer. I think we might need to be careful of our actions" I finished as I started to run my fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"Of course" he agreed.

"Mal I wouldn't kiss you the way I did before I left you earlier outside; just behind closed doors" he advised.

"I see" I noted.

"That's good to know" I teased.

"Even though it will be hard to keep my hands off you" he purred.

"Back at ya, my bad boy" I flirted as I winked at him.

"Hmmm" Ben purred before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"I love it when you call me that" Ben breathed after he pulled away.

"I've noticed" I giggled.

"We better go" I sighed as I started to remember the fact that if we were in here for far too long someone would come looking for us.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"People are going to wonder where we are" he said as he smiled down at me.

"Yeah" I agreed as me and Ben untangled our arms from each other and I slid my hand into Ben's and I let him lead me from the room.

* * *

The night was amazing! Me and Ben danced, ate probably ate for too much, laughed until our lungs ached and sang until our voices nearly gave out. All through the evening I kept reminding myself that all of this nearly didn't happen; the worst could have happened and this thought still terrified me. Me and Ben were now onto our last dance and I knew it wouldn't be long before we had to break from each other's company and to be quite honest I didn't want to. Ben wasn't just my boyfriend and soul mate, he was also my best friend and I enjoyed every second that I spent with him.

"Mal" I heard Ben say which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Yes Benny" I replied lovingly.

"I just wondered-" he started and I noticed that Ben now looked nervous.

"Right" I replied as I pulled one brow up in confusion. I opened my mouth to speak however I stopped when Ben pulled me really close so we were now rocking slowly backwards and forwards as his mouth found my right ear.

"Whether you wanted to stay in my dorm with me tonight?" he muttered.

"I thought you were going to be staying at Auradon Castle" I muttered back into his ear.

"I am" he murmured back.

"But I could tell my parents that I'm staying in my dorm as it is late and I want to see you to your room" he advised.

"I see" I noted as I pulled my face back.

"I think you going to the Isle has had a bad effect on you" I teased.

"How?" he asked as a small smile spread across his face.

"Plotting and scheming" I said as I pulled a funny face at him which made him laugh.

"Yeah" Ben grinned.

"Well-" he started.

"I've been taught by the best" he added winking at me.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"I would need to get some clothes; there is no way that I can go back to my dorm in the morning like this" I advised as I nodded down to my ballroom dress.

"No" Ben agreed.

"That would give everything away" he advised as he span me around slowly.

"More than likely" I agreed. _I couldn't wait to spend the night with Ben but then a thought came to me; was Ben expecting to have sex again? I didn't think that this was that much of a problem; however I didn't know whether I would be ready to repeat the actions of recent love making._

"Ben" I said nervously.

"Aha" he replied as he smiled me. I then stepped close to Ben so we could speak more privately.

"We might not sleep together though" I muttered as I looked up at him.

"I see" Ben noted.

"That's not a problem" Ben said with a small smile.

"I wasn't asking for that" he advised as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well if that happens it happens" he pressed.

"After everything that has happened I just want to hold you close" he advised lovingly.

"Look at you being all romantic" I teased.

"I try" he teased back as he span me around again; and we went on to enjoy our final dance in our perfect little bubble that neither of end wanted to pop to bring us back to reality.

* * *

After we had said goodbye to everyone me and Ben then went back to my dorm so I could pack a bag; I also decided to quickly change out of my ballroom dress and into a purple t-shirt and black jogger bottoms. I thought that this might be easier to come back to my dorm in in the morning as going to and from Ben's dorm in my ballroom dress might open us up for questioning.

After me and Ben got to his dorm me and Ben decided that Ben should go and get ready for bed first as I needed to sort my hair out. By the time that he had come back into his bedroom from his on-suite bathroom I was lying on the bed with my hair now fanned out underneath me.

"So" I teased after I closed the bathroom door after me after I got changed into my purple sleep vest and shorts.

"So?" Ben chuckled as he sat up and span around slightly so his feet were now on the floor.

"We are all alone" I flirted as I walked up to my bag that I had placed at the foot of Ben's bed.

"It would appear so" I heard Ben flirt back as I bent down and put my toiletry bag and the rest of my things into my back pack and fastened it. As I stood up straight I then looked over at Ben and I noticed that he was smiling at me; I grinned at him and I never took my eyes from his as I walked up to him and stood in between his legs.

"Hmm" I purred as I let my eyes look up and down Ben slowly as I noticed that he was only wearing blue shorts to bed; as the last time I saw him he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What?" Ben asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nothing" I dismissed as I slid my hands on to his shoulders.

"No go on" he urged.

"Well-" I started.

"I like this view" I advised and I dropped my hands from his shoulders and I slowly stroked my hands over his chest and stomach.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened at this information.

"Do you now?" he purred.

"Yes" I flirted back.

"My beast is a very attractive man" I advised as my hands found his shoulders once more.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on you; can't have you stolen away from me" I said huskily as I looked into Ben's eyes and I noticed that they were starting to darken.

"I'm not going anywhere" Ben promised as he tightened his arms around me.

"Me neither Ben" I promised.

"You are and only ever will be the only man for me" I said proudly.

"Hmm" Ben purred before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. Ben was the one to start the kiss and he was the one to finish it and when he looked at me I could tell that there was something on his mind.

"Mal" he breathed.

"Yes love of my life" I replied lovingly.

"How are you after today?" he enquired.

"Exhausted" I laughed.

"Yeah me too" he agreed.

"But that's not what I meant" he advised.

"What did you me-" I started but stopped when I realised what he meant. _Ben was now asking me whether I was ok after us having sex for the first time; I was ok - just a little achy._

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"You mean after having sex?" I asked and I watched as Ben nodded at me.

"If I am honest-" I started as I saw no point in lying to him.

"I'm still a little bit achy" I admitted.

"So I really hurt you?" Ben asked slowly and I saw concern start to show in his eyes.

"No" I quickly advised as I shook my head.

"It doesn't hurt that bad" I added.

"But there is something that you need to remember Ben" I continued as I suddenly felt playful.

"What?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up at me.

"I made a new friend today; and he's not that little" I teased which made Ben chuckle.

"Is that why you said we might not sleep together?" Ben asked.

"Partly" I confessed.

"That and I don't want to ruin things" I admitted further.

"How would having sex ruin things?" Ben questioned.

"I don't know" I answered.

"Too much of a good thing?" I teased with a smug grin.

"Oh come here you" Ben laughed and he pulled me into another long and loving kiss.

"If you don't want to then we don't have to" Ben advised after we both broke apart breathlessly.

"But Mal I want you to know" he urged.

"That I will always want you" he promised with my favourite cute smile.

"And I will always want you" I promised back before I pressed a prolonged kiss against his lips.

"Ben?" I asked as I still felt really playful; if I was honest with myself I didn't know what was going to happen between me and Ben tonight. But whatever happened I wanted to make sure that we had options.

"Yes" he replied cheekily.

"Have you got any more condoms?" I asked bluntly.

"Erm" Ben said nervously and I watched him think for a few seconds.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Good" I answered as I let a large grin spread across my face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just in case we may need them" I advised as I reached up and cupped his face.

"Hmmm" Ben purred before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. After we broke apart I watched as he grinned at me before he pulled me down on to the bed and he quickly rolled on top of me; I giggled up at him as I slid my arms around his neck. I watched as Ben grinned down at me as I also wrapped my legs around his waist. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Ben's lips found mine and we fell into a heated make out session that only ended in another session of perfect lovemaking.

* * *

 **P.S. Hey guys thank you for coming on this journey with me; I'm hoping that if you are reading this it will either be straight after D2 or a few hours after. (I will add a little note to advise of this!). I hope that I have done this story justice, and that you have enjoyed it.**

 **Much love**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**


End file.
